


Zach's Crush

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: While his little brother is in the shower, Zach indulges in the hunky Raptor Trainer





	Zach's Crush

"Hello and welcome to Jurassic world,"

I can't tell you how many times I've heard that speech today. I hate my parents for sending me to this damn lizard zoo. An entire week of babysitting my stupid Brother, Gray. He's a wimpy little nerd who spends more time in books than I do on my phone.

"Zach, come on!" Gray says, once again running 5 meters ahead of me.

"Slow down," I groan. Honestly, I don't care if he runs off; I'm not the one taking care of him, Zara is, even if she's always on her phone. I don't like her either. Stuck up snob. I doubt Claire would be any better. She hasn't seen me in seven years; I doubt she even remembers how old I am. At our family reunions, she would always hunch over a screen, typing who-knows-what for who-knows-who. The most contact she had with anyone was asking for a charger if something went flat. I'm not much better but I have important things to do, like messaging my friends.

"C-Children… Don't-Don't go too…" I hear Zara trail off as her phone buzzes loudly. Even I can finish a sentence. Gray doesn't seem to hear, seeing as he ran off again. Even though children are screaming and Zara's yelling at someone through her phone I can still hear him yelling for me to catch up. I trudge through the crowd, just catching a glimpse of his blonde hair when I turn a corner.

A slight smile spreads across my face when I hear Zara shout at some idiot for bumping into her. Maybe British people are snobs.

We continue through the park for another half hour until Gray says he wants to see the raptors. Why raptors? I hate those overgrown lizards. When I was little I saw a documentary called 'Jurassic land: Island of fossils'. A documenter went to an island named Isla Sorna, an island owned by a company named InGen. I was filled with dinosaurs. And a body. I expected it to be like a jail for the dumb lizards but instead they roamed free, no humans to annoy them. The documenter didn't get far. He found an old lab and was ambushed by raptors. They killed almost everyone. Two guys got away, though. Well, one got eaten by a T-rex on the way back to the boat. After seeing that documentary I developed a fear of raptors. Their intelligence. Their speed. The look in their eyes when they see their prey. I can't stand them!

"Oh, well you're not really allowed out of the park itself-"

"But we have these," Gray says, holding up his wrist to show Zara his all access pass, "Aunt Claire said we can go anywhere we want and I want to see the raptors. So does Zach," He turns to me, "Right?" I guess he's not always a genius. Even an idiot can see I don't care about dinosaurs. Just look them up online!

I want to shout, No! Don't get me anywhere near those monsters! But right now all I want to do is get away from all the noise. Instead, I say "Sure, let's go see the raptors"

We wait for another ten minutes for a jeep to arrive and take us to the enclosure. The whole ride makes me want to jump out. My stomach feels knotted with anxiety. Gray's rambling on about raptors. Zara's wrapped up in a phone call. My girlfriend is flooding my phone of herself frowning. And the driver smells like dinosaur shit. Gross.

When the jeep stops we're greeted by a thin black guy named Barry. Grudgingly he shows us around the pen. As we walk Gray pops up with nonstop questions about raptors. Like, "Can they really run forty kilometers?" or, "How much can they eat?"

When he finally has a chance to speak, Barry tells us basic safety instructions before taking us to the upper level. When we're all up he introduces us to the hottest guy I've ever seen. Owen Grady. Rough brown hair, bulging muscles and shimmering green eyes. I hardly manage to push the mental image of him naked from my brain. Did I forget to mention that I'm secretly gay? I just surround myself with girls so no one finds out.

"You listenin' kid?" Owen says, breaking me from my daze.

"Uh, yeah, yeah just… Sun in my eyes" Really Zach. Really?

"Good. Well, this is Blue. She's the beta," What does that mean? I bet Gray knows. "Over there is Delta, there's Echo, and that is Charlie." Charlie? What kind of name is Charlie for a dinosaur? Might as well name one Barney!

"Who's the alpha?" Gray says. Told you he'd know.

"You're lookin' at him." I can't help but smile. His grin widens when he notices. But then it falls and morphs into a look of horror.

Behind me someone screams. I whirl around to see Zara falling over the railing, down into the monster pit. Both Owen and I reach for her but are too late. There's a thud when she hits the ground but it's barely audible over the people shouting around me. I see one of the raptors approaching her from the left, seemingly sizing her up with their repulsive yellow eyes. One made an odd hissing noise and bared its ugly yellow teeth. Instinctively I reach out to cover Gray's eyes, looking away myself, but am surprised to feel a hand already there. I glance up at Owen just as the ear-piercing scream reaches my ears. I clench my eyes shut. I can feel Gray shaking beside me, quietly begging to go home. There are a few more hisses before the screaming finally stops.

Without warning Gray and I are shoved into the jeep with Owen. "Why didn't you stop them?" I blurt out.

"Why? It's not like I control them, kid. They're animals. They kill. It's not the first time. One guy was nearly killed this morning!" Owen says, his voice rising steadily.

I feel a surprising amount of anger bubbling up inside me and shout, "I saw people with stun guns! You could have shot them!"

He whips around, glaring at me. "Put 12 amps in those animals and they'd never trust me again, kid! There's is nothing I could have done to stop that from happening. I would have if I could." His voice slowly lowers as he speaks, "I'll take you back to your room but that's it, ok? You're to stay there. I'm not a babysit-"

"We don't need a babysitter." I cut in, sneering at him. Hating him for letting an innocent woman die. "We're old enough to take care of ourselves."

"Well your Aunt clearly doesn't want you wandering around on your own so-" his phones starts buzzing. "Hold that thought," He answers and is greeted by the loud screeching voice of Clair.

I manage to make out "I was just told Zara is dead! Are Zach and Gray Ok?" before he turns down the volume and puts the phone to his ear, arguing and shouting at Clair. Could have my ass! Don't read that wrong, I hate him now. Suddenly Gray is crying softly. I nudge him gently and ask what's wrong.

"Z-Zara's-dead-and-I want-to-go-home!" He says between sobs. Tears are streaming down his face but he doesn't wipe them away. I try to remember what mom and dad do whenever he's upset, which is a lot. It's hard because usually I'm out, listening to music or the one who made him sad. I remember a song they sing sometimes but rule that out. They've promised him ice cream but I've got no money on me. Finally, I settle for rubbing his back and telling him we'll be home soon, where no dinosaurs can harm him. "Y-you're-a-good b-brother, Z-Zach."

"Uhh, thanks…" I say weakly, not used to the mature older brother thing.

I don't notice Owen hang up, so I'm surprised when he blurts out, "God she's a bitch."

"You shouldn't say bitch." Gray pipes up, making me laugh.

It's a couple of minutes before we are harshly shoved into our room and the door is slammed shut, an irritated Owen standing in front of it with his muscular arms crossed. "Okay," he begins, his voice surprisingly soft, "Clair wants me to stay here until she gets here, which should be about a half hour. Uh, Gray?" He points at Gray, who I see nod, "Go take a shower, you," he points at me, "Come here." I can't help but shudder at the commanding tone in his voice. He's just so… So… Sexy!

Gray nudges me and I nod at him. He runs off to the bathroom and I hear the door lock before I walk towards Owen. Suddenly I'm pinned against the wall with my arms held above my head with his lips pressed again mine. His free hand caresses my face and I lean into the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. We continue like that for a minute before he breaks away, boring into my eyes with an intense look of lust. I just want to kiss him again!

"So, how long will he take?" He asks, cupping my ass in his hands.

My hearts beating fast and I can practically hear it beating. "Awhile," I moan as he pulls me closer to him, our chests pushed together. "He'll probably be crying,"

"Good" he growls before trailing his tongue up my neck and lightly biting my ear. I moan, letting my head fall back, cursing myself for forgetting the wall. He thrusts against me, grinding against my erection. I can't help but moan his name, causing a smile to cross his lips.

"How about we move to the bed?" He asks with a seductive tone, making me shiver. I wrap my legs around his waist and he effortlessly carries me across the room, never breaking from my lips. Suddenly he's on top of me, biting and kissing my neck as he grinds against me. My fingers curl into his brown hair, bringing him closer to my sensitive skin. Eventually, he gets up and slowly, so antagonizing slowly, peels off his shirt, revealing to me a defined, muscular chest dotted with scars that do nothing but make him hotter! I barely manage to keep my jaw from hanging open at the sight. He seems to notice and starts striking poses, showing off his bulging biceps and ripped chest. I feel like lunging at him. He motions for me to remove my shirt and I comply without hesitation, feeling like nothing compared to him.

"We're going to have to make this quick," I say, throwing my shirt onto the floor.

Owen cracks a smirk, "Well then we should skip to the good part," He gestures towards the bulge formed in his tight jeans, making my mouth water. Never in my life would I have seen myself getting this lucky.

I drop to my knees faster than I should have but manage to suppress a yelp of pain. Fortunately, he doesn't notice. He quickly unbuckles his belt and drops his pants to his ankles, leaving me face to face with an extremely tight, bulging pair of black briefs. I really hope I'm not drooling. I pull down his underwear and let them drop onto his pants, which he steps out of. His cock slaps my cheek and instantly I'm greeted with the most alluring smell. And oh my fucking god it's huge! It has got to be at least seven-and-a-half inches. I need this in my ass; I need to feel it tear me in two! I give it a few quick strokes and am amazed at the width. I give the head a tentative lick. Oh god, it tastes amazing. It's really sweet but strangely salty, better than when I sucked myself. Uh, ignore that. Owen gently takes hold of my head and guides me down his shaft until I gag a little. He lets me move at my own pace, which is slow at first but I quickly pick up speed. I feel his hands running through my hair, tugging at it occasionally. After a little he takes control and starts moving me. He skips formality and thrusts in aggressively, moaning quietly enough so Gray wouldn't hear. I hope he doesn't. I can't focus on that much through the mesmerizing taste of Owen, eagerly taking the entirety of his cock in my mouth. I do gag every now and then but Owen pulls me off whenever I do, ramming me back down seconds after.

"Okay, that's enough." He says, pulling me off him. I whimper at the loss of his taste but stand and remove my tight jeans, giving a sigh of relief when my cock is finally released from its confines. I'm smaller than him but I'm not much of a top anyway. He just grins at me then nods at my bed.

I lean on it and stare at him lustfully. "C'mon Owen, take my ass…" I moan, stretching my ass to him. He raises his eyes brows, steps towards me then leans over me, his cock rubbing against my ass and locking lips with me. With one hand he pulls me closer and with the other he aims his monster at my hole, threatening to enter at any moment. I'm unable to scream because he's still kissing me when he enters completely in one powerful thrust. My hole burns like hell but he seems to understand, not moving and letting my body adjust. Finally, he breaks away from my face, letting me breathe. The pain is slowly ebbing away, allowing a tingling sensation in. He takes hold of my hips and slowly pulls out until only his head is in. "Don't… go… easy…" I moan and he thrusts in hard, drawing a gasp from me.

"Shit, you're tight!" He growls, thrusting in and making a loud slapping noise when our skin collides. I moan in response as he takes a fistful of my hair and pulls my head up, fucking me harder. The sounds of sex fill the room, turning me on more and more, making it harder to remember that Gray is in the other room. Owen doesn't seem to care; he simply picks up his pace and pulls my hips backward to meet his cock.

"Fuck me harder!" I moan and he complies, pounding me so hard I won't be walking for weeks. That will surely bring up a few questions. Somehow I manage to get my arm around him and we make out again, longer and more heated than before. "God I'm gonna cum…" I whisper.

"So am I. Wanna feel me pump my cum deep in your ass, kid?"

Lost in lust all I can utter is, "Cum as much as you want, Owen."

I feel myself reach my limit and my ass clenches around his cock. He grits his teeth and rams his massive cock back inside me one final time, letting out his load in my no longer virgin ass. Honestly, it's a strange feeling but I'm too lost in the moment to focus on it. Opening my eyes I see my spunk splattered across the sheet and Owen's handsome face staring down at me. We lock into another short kiss, stopping when the door flies open.

Clair is standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open and a contorted look on her face. Well, I won't go into detail about her ranting, finding an employee balls deep in her nephew's ass wasn't exactly a sight she wanted to see. Long story short Owen was fired on the spot and a call was made to my parents. I don't think there'll be much of a welcome home party for us now. Oh well.

* * *

What is that noise? I think, switching off the water. I step out and wrap a towel around my waist. It sounds like Zach. Like he's moaning…

I sneak up to the door and silently open it enough to get a decent view of the room. My eyes come to rest on Owen and Zach. They're… mating… I-I should be grossed out but I feel my penis growing hard at the sight of my brother and the man. He is hot. And, even though I shouldn't think of him like it, so is Zach. I can't control myself when I toss aside my towel and sink to my knees, wrapping my hand around my erect penis.

I let out a soft moan as I slowly stroke myself, unconsciously prodding my butt. I really shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it. Their moans grow louder and it becomes harder for me to stay quiet as I feel my orgasm building up. After a few quick strokes, my body starts shaking as I have a dry orgasm, quietly moaning. Moaning and wishing I was with them, with their cocks inside me. Then the door opens.


End file.
